


Danger Rising - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit - Part 3

by MidRunner3202



Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [3]
Category: Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202
Summary: Things are going well, until Patrick Hockstetter and Beverly Marsh are taken into the sewers and the two groups have no choice but to band together and learn the secret of Y/N's telekinesis and figure out how to banish It.
Relationships: PENNYWISE!!/Both groups, The Bowers Gang/The Losers Club
Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597591
Kudos: 8





	Danger Rising - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for language, gunplay, and Pennywise is a warning in himself

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" We are after the Losers and we have cornered their Jewish friend. He is now on the ground and Patrick has his hat. "Nice frisbee, flamer." He purrs to the kid. "Give it back!" He shouts. Patrick sees a bus and stands up. "Fuckin' losers!" He shouts as he throws it in the window of the MOVING bus. "Nice shot," I whisper as I go towards the curly-haired kid. "What, you want your mommy?" I said sarcastically as he tries to crawl away from me. "WELL GO GET HER, FAGGOT!!" I scream at him. All the guys laugh and we go to the Trans Am. "Nice one," Belch says, turning the key am putting the car into drive. We drive out to the junkyard and hop out. "Well, that was fun but it's getting late," Henry says taking a worried glance at the position of the sun. "Well, let's get you home then. You stayin' again, Patrick?" He looks in the slim boy's direction. "Yeah. Catch you later?" "Catch you later." and with that, the other 3 boys walk off again and it's just me and Patrick. "Hey, Henry left that handgun. Wanna grab dinner?" He asks, taking a glance at the woods. "Why the fuck not? I've been hunting since I was nine." Patrick smiles and we head off into the woods. About two hours later, we come back. We've bagged a few rabbits but the real prize was the fox that tried to eat us. "Holy shit, that was cool!" We are both still coming down from the adrenaline high and we are both happy with our load. "Wait," I say, stopping Patrick. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He sees the fear in my eyes. "Who is that?" I point to him. The clown. The hideous fucking clown. "Time to float!" It charges at us and the last thing I hear is my voice and Patrick's, screaming. Then everything went black. "Y/N. Y/N. Wake up." "I groggily open my eyes to see Henry, Victor, Belch, and 6 of the 7 kids we enjoy fucking with at school. "It's Patrick. He's been taken." I know he's been taken, I just don't want to believe it. "Their friend, what did you say her name was, Ben?" "Be-Beverly Marsh." The chubby boy stammers. "Their friend, Bev." He tells me. I sit up and start talking. "All of you. I think there's something wrong with this town." "Pffft! No shit, Sherlock!" The curly-haired kid, Richie Tozier, says. "As in the entity is hunting us because of me." "Wait, what?" Vic is dumbfounded. I turn to the rusty car frame several feet away and focus all my power with every fiber of my being. Finally, it begins to lift up. "Holy shit.." Bill Denbrough, I know him, says. "We can use the telekinesis I am gifted with to drive it away." "Hang on," Ben says and then runs away. He comes back 10 minutes later. He is holding a book that he flips open, searching through the pages. "Here," He sets it down for all of us to see. "A person with telekinesis must gather twelve normal people. All must sound the chat 'Allo. Vena. Immortalis.' five times before their energy will flow to the TK. While chanting, they must follow these movements," he says gesturing to the pictures. "All must hold a lit candle. When the transfer is complete, the TK must banish whatever entity they face. After the entity is banished, all will be normal. We all look at each other, knowing this battle may be the last day of our lives that we ever get to see.

END PART 3

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I went overboard on time changes, I was just really excited to get the good stuff. Constructive criticism is always welcomed in the comments.


End file.
